A Small Change
by The-lazy-bum
Summary: Inspired by Crystal Snowflakes 'The Mysteries of Stars'. Starts at the end of Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal. What would Kenshin have done after the War if Tomoe lived with him? summary sucks I know. ON HOLD TILL I GET MORE IDEAS PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did, Tomoe would still be alive

* * *

><p>"Tomoe… Now that you are gone, I finally understand your pain. You have endured such feelings all his time. It must have been awful. You must hate me. But you protected me... A guy like me... You let me live... But you don't have to suffer anymore... You don't have to endure pain anymore…" Kenshin spoke to Tomoe's corpse. "I will bear your pain for you now and find a path of repentance. I must make amends for you, who gave you life to protect me, for those who I have killed. It will be hard, but I think I will be alright, as long as I can remember what human warmth feels like. I… I must bid farewell to you, but now, with you, Tomoe, we are together."<p>

A few seconds after Kenshin finished talking, he felt someone's ki approaching the house. However, when he did, he also felt two others _within_ the house as well, one that was fluctuating and one that was smaller than that of a child, more like one of an infant, no smaller than an infant.

'Wait, the only people in the house are me and… Oh Kami, she's _alive!_', thought Kenshin.

At that moment Katsura entered the house. "Himura, I found out what happened." Katsura said.

"Katsura-san…"

"I found out who the spy was, Iizuka was the spy. I found a skilled swordsman. All assassinations have been delegated to the new man. However, I still need your sword, and I need it even more than before. Our current forces are being overrun, we don't have enough skilled swordsmen to lead and teach the men. The feudal government is continuing its purging of the reformist, and they're using the Shinsingumi as its forefront. We must retaliate or we will be destroyed, however I fear we will not have enough to win currently."

"Katsura-san, I will help after Tomoe is in a stable condition." Kenshin said.

Katsura gave Kenshin a baffled look, confused as to what he was talking about, "What? Didn't she die?"

"No, Tomoe isn't dead, but she isn't very far from it either. She is currently unconscious. I refuse to believe she will die, but at the same time I fear I don't have enough medical supplies to make sure she doesn't come any closer to Death's door." Kenshin spoke with resolve and determination that gave Katsura what seemed like no option but to listen.

After a few seconds to take everything in, Katsura asked, "What can I do to help?"

Kenshin turned to Katsura a bit stunned with his question, but replied none the less, "I need a lot of bandages, healing salves, and disinfectants."

Katsura nodded and left running to the nearest village to get the items.

Kenshin turned back to Tomoe, and felt for her ki. Kenshin found it felt a bit more stable, but it was still incredibly low, it was a miracle she was even alive, but he wasn't about to question as to why. He turned to go make some food but stopped when he heard movement from Tomoe, he felt her ki rising, and it was rising fast. Immediately turning back towards Tomoe he checked her vitals and found them to be increasing. Baffled and stunned at the recovery speed she was showing he checked her wound and found it healing at a pace he could _see!_ 'Incredible!' he thought, noticing she was moving her head a bit and her face was scrunched up like she was having a nightmare, he went to hold her hand of her uninjured side. As soon as he touched her hand he felt another force at work within her body. Tomoe's head turned towards Kenshin's and slowly opened her eyes, "Ken…shin, that you?" Tomoe slowly and weakly spoke.

"Yes Tomoe, it's me. Please rest, you are still hurt, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere anata." Tomoe said with a loving smile on her face. She tried to get up but Kenshin put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What do you need Tomoe?"

"Food."

"Ok, I'll get you some, but please don't move. I don't understand how you healed so fast, not that I'm complaining though, but I don't want to take any chances. Please understand."

"I understand. I love you Kenshin."

"I love you too Tomoe."

Kenshin then went to make her some food. About 25 minutes later Kenshin was finishing up the food as he felt someone's ki approaching. Kenshin quickly pulled the food off the fire and put it on the plate he had prepared then grabbed his katana and got ready to attack if the person was hostile. Tomoe noticed how Kenshin was acting and feigned sleeping. 1 minute later Katsura knocked on the shoji twice and called out to Kenshin, "Himura, it's Katsura, can I come in?"

Kenshin relaxed and told him to come in. Katsura came in and noticed that Kenshin was putting his katana down, and picking up the plate and taking it to Tomoe. "Tomoe, you awake? I got your food." Kenshin whispered. Tomoe opened her eyes a little bit and looked at Kenshin and saw Katsura behind him, and her eyes opened fully not expecting him to be back so fast given that she heard him leave. But she noticed that he didn't seem to have any of the things Kenshin asked for him to get. She looked at Kenshin with a worried look in her eyes. Kenshin noticed the the way her eyes showed a worried look, and wondered why it was there. Kenshin looked back at Katsura and noticed that he didn't have the items he asked Katsura to get. Kenshin noticed he seemed a bit nervous, but why would he be nervous? There shouldn't be anything to be nervous about, unless… there was someone survived to tell the shogonate about where he lived and that he was still alive. "Katsura-san, what's wrong?"

"Sorry I didn't get the supplies, but I saw about 15 Shinsingumi down in the village that were looking for something or someone. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Can Tomoe be moved at the moment?"

Kenshin looked back at Tomoe, then back at Katsura, "No, I'll go out to meet and stop their pursuit before they get here. Please stay back as a last defense should any get by me."

Katsura nodded and moved to get Kenshin's wakizashi, to save time since Kenshin went to grab his katana. Meeting Kenshin at the door, Katsura gave Kenshin his wakizashi and said, "Don't you dare die, Tomoe is waiting for you to return." Kenshin nodded, turned and ran off to stop the Shinsingumi.

Kenshin got to the edge of his and Tomoe's property and saw the Shinsingumi, however he only counted 12 people. 'There are 3 missing, got to finish this fast' thought Kenshin, as he started to move towards the 12 Shinsingumi. Kenshin couldn't use the shadows to attack because of the sun being out, so the Shinsingumi noticed him immediately and got into defensive positions to try and keep Kenshin occupied while the last three went after Katsura. Kenshin ran at the front-most Shinsingumi with his katana drawn, he ducked under a horizontal swing and stabbed the Shinsingumi through the heart, seeing out of the corner of his eye one coming in to try and decapitate him, he pulled his wakizashi and blocked the strike, however he didn't notice another moving in to try and chop off the arm that was holding his katana, until it was almost too late. Thinking quickly he threw himself back to dodge. He almost made it out without a wound, he got a small cut next to his elbow. Three of the Shinsingumi started to charge at him. Making a quick judge of their speeds he moved towards the fastest and aimed a decapitation-type slash with his katana. The Shinsingumi that was able to block the strike was still killed by a wakizashi to the head. Moving quickly to the next Kenshin slices the second person's sword arm off and moves in for the kill only to jump back as the third person attacks. Kenshin swings his katana in an over-head chop breaking the third person's katana and cutting clean through their head. Turning back to the second and last of the three person group, he finds him and all the rest charging at him. Sheathing his wakizashi, he changes his grip on his katana to a two-handed grip. Kenshin preforms a powerful horizontal sweep with his katana breaking four of the opposing katanas and their owners, one being the one-armed member, and injuring the fifth person in the side. The injured Shinsingumi member grabs Kenshin's katana and pulls it towards him to grab Kenshin's arm. Not being able to pull back fast enough Kenshin is held in place by the Shinsingumi member while the remaining four members run forwards to stab him at once. Using most of his strength, Kenshin starts to try and run his katana through the member who is trying to hold him in place. About 2 seconds before the four men attempting to stab him get to him, Kenshin is able to move enough to kill the one holding him by stabbing him through the heart and move out of the way of the other four charging him. Kenshin isn't killed by the four men attempting to stab him, but is still cut twice on the back and once on each side. Pulling out his katana of its sheath of flesh and bone Kenshin spun around with his katana out, (AN: think Link's whirling-blade) cutting the last four in half at the waist and coating himself and the surrounding two feet in blood. Turning back towards his and Tomoe's house he noticed the 3 missing Shinsingumi's tracks heading from the side towards the house. Kenshin started to run as fast as he could with his injuries back to the house. His eyes widened at the sight when he arrived in front of the house.

* * *

><p>aaaaaaand evil cliff hanger. This took me 1 month to write. . DO NOT EXPECT FAST UPDATES!<p>

please review and critique a.k.a. tell me what you liked about it AND why and/or dislike and why and how I could improve on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own RK.**

* * *

><p>In front of Kenshin there were two of the Shinsingumi unconscious as well as Katsura in front of the house. Kenshin froze when he saw the front door was completely destroyed. Moving inside the house Kenshin froze, yet again. Tomoe was being held hostage by the last Shinsingumi at blade point. Kenshin started to move, but stopped when the last Shinsingumi spoke, "Don't move."<p>

A demented grin crept on to the Shinsingumi's face when Kenshin stopped moving towards him. 'I wonder how precious this girl is to him… I'm the one calling the shots, so…' "Say goodbye to this girl Battousai!" The Shinsingumi pulled his sword back to decapitate Tomoe, only to stumble a little bit when Tomoe kicked him in his shin. The sword in the Shinsingumi's hand somehow got reversed before he hit Tomoe, thus instead of killing her, paralyzed her temporarily and made her cough up a bit of blood before falling to the ground. The Shinsingumi then moved to try and kill Tomoe again only to drop his sword and have a searing pain shoot up his arm. "AAAAAAARRRGGGGGHH!" A second later the same feeling shot up his other arm, then followed by the legs. Hearing someone's footsteps walking outside, the Shinsimgumi looked towards the footsteps and saw Kenshin decapitating his teammates, then turning back towards him. The Shinsingumi then looked right into Kenshin's eyes and saw the eyes of The Battousai closing in on him.

Fear, that's all the remaining Shinsingumi member felt as Kenshin closed in.

Once Kenshin was in front of the Shinsingumi he started to cut the Shinsingumi in non-vital places. 'He will die slowly for killing Tomoe.' Thought Kenshin while he continued to make the Shinsingumi bleed to death.

A chunk of the Shinsingumi's left shoulder, followed by the right shoulder, then the left thigh, then the right thigh. The left ear, the right ear, a bit of skin off the right side of the chest, a stab through the stomach. By now the Shinsingumi was covered in his own blood. A small intake of air behind Kenshin stopped him from continuing. Turning back towards where Tomoe fell, he saw her awake with her eyes wide open in horror, and a bit a fear.

Kenshin's eye's softened a little bit as he whispered "Tomoe…"

A small gurgle from the downed Shinsingumi had Kenshin turn around and swiftly decapitate him.

Katsura started to wake up at this point. A small groan, the twitch of a hand, the turning of his head. Soft, trained footsteps reached his ears, moving closer to him with each second. Katsura slowly opened his eyes just enough to look at who was coming closer. When he saw it was Kenshin he relaxed. He then looked around for Tomoe, but didn't see her because she was still inside the house. The front door made Katsura a bit scared because of the fact that the front door was completely destroyed. Turning back towards Kenshin, he was about to apologize before he noticed Kenshin didn't have an angry look in his eyes, but a happy, and perhaps a bit of a relieved look in his eye. When Kenshin was right in-front of Katsura, he made a small bow of thanks.

"Thank you for holding off the Shinsingumi until I got back." Kenshin said.

"You're welcome, but what of Tomoe? Is she fine? I don't see her any where."

"She is fine, a bit shaken, but fine. More importantly, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. We don't know when more will come."

"Agreed, how soon do you think we can leave?"

"Let me check with Tomoe. She is still recovering." Kenshin said before he started to turn back to the house only to fall down. His wounds from the fight before coming back because of the loss of adrenalin.

* * *

><p>This is where I am stuck. I need some feedback on what I should do next. Should I follow RK story with some changes? Should I make up my own?<p> 


	3. Author

Story is dropped until further notice.


	4. Help Support Letter

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

GizmoDragon90

bellxross

c i am a dragon

The-Lazy-Bum


End file.
